


Honeysuckle And Wild Berries

by gabrielseven



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielseven/pseuds/gabrielseven
Summary: Fëanor and Nerdanel’s first camping trip deep into the wilds of Aman was supposed to be about connecting with nature and having some alone time together. Which is what they did. But it also had the unexpected effect of deepening the unspoken passion they had fostered for each other for sometime.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Honeysuckle And Wild Berries

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a beautiful piece of art I saw posted on Tumblr a few years ago. “Young Fëanor and Nerdanel” created by M0rket. Unfortunately I forgot about this story until I stumbled on it again only a few days ago. 
> 
> I have never written Fëanor and Nerdanel before, so this was a bit of a challenge for me. 
> 
> Also a heartfelt thank you to Narya_Flame for her exceptional beta work.

“I think right here will do,” said Feanor, shrugging off his backpack and un-stoppering the lid to his water skin. He glanced about at their surroundings, before drinking deep from its contents. It was late afternoon and still unusually warm for this time of day as the golden light of Laurelin began to fade, lengthening the shadows of the trees and landscape. 

“We have protection from the elements here - namely the wind - and a stream is just down the hill. We can have fresh fish for supper. What do you say, Istarnië?” 

He turned toward the sound of footsteps and watched a red-haired girl walk out from between the trees. She wasn’t as tall as he, nor was she lithe like the women of their kind, but Feanor did not care; he was enamored of her. She was strong, intelligent and could make you laugh, even when you did not feel in the mood. And her need to be creative matched his. She was his equal in every way possible.

Nerdanel untangled a leaf from the mass of red curls that trailed like copper coils to her waist. When she caught him staring, she met his gaze with pale green eyes and a shy smile, revealing the dimples on her freckled face. 

Love surged up from somewhere deep within him at the sight of her, threatening to spill over and paint a soppy look on his magnificent face, but he quickly quashed it, as he was not sure how Istarnië felt in return and that made him nervous. He had always felt in complete control of his life until he glanced up one morning and beheld a red-haired girl speaking in hushed tones with Mahtan. She had given him no hints since then, as to her feelings, and Feanor did not want to ruin what they already had with confessions of love so early on in their friendship.

“I think it’s perfect,” Nerdanel’s eyes danced with the sense of adventure. It was not the first time she had spent time away in the wilds of Aman. But it was the first time she had had a companion. She was still in awe and disbelief both, that any ellon, let alone a Prince of the Noldor, would show any interest in her. She was not, in her view, like other girls. She preferred solitude and the outdoors to the social circles of Tirion, and getting dusty and dirty to wearing pretty silk dresses and practising etiquette. 

“Come.” Fëanor suddenly grabbed her arm and led her through a thicket of trees and out onto the bluff of a cliff. 

Oh, Feanor,” Nerdanel gasped at the view, her eyes wide and her mouth open in awe. “It’s breathtaking!”

They shared a smile, and Fëanor interlaced their fingers as they stood staring in wonder at the vista before them.

“What are you doing?” Nerdanel pulled away awkwardly, unable to meet his gaze.

“I...forgive me. I did not mean to take liberties, nor did I mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought that considering we know each other quite well, now, that it was okay to hold your hand,” Fëanor explained nervously. Their faces were so close Fëanor could see every one of her freckles and marvel at the beautiful green flecks in her eyes, reminding him of the same in the gems he used in the forge. ”It is just that you are…” He glanced down at his hands wondering if he should speak his heart, then back up to her face. “I think... I love you, Nerdanel!” 

Nerdanel’s eyes widened further in surprise, “What?” was all she could manage.

“I will understand if you don’t feel…” His words were muffled by Nerdanel’s lips on his pressing tentatively at first, then more eagerly as she relaxed into it. She smelled and tasted divine - like honeysuckle and wild berries. 

But as quickly as the kiss began it ended, with Nerdanel turning away abruptly and pretending to rifle through her pack - supposedly looking for something, a blush to her cheeks. 

“What was that?” Fëanor asked, looking a bit startled, his fingers touching his lips where Nerdanel’s had been moments before.

Nerdanel glanced up with a tender gleam in her eyes, “I love you too, silly.” she confessed with a soft smile. His heart leapt in his chest at her words and he just couldn’t contain the lopsided smile that slowly spread across his beautiful face.


End file.
